Cross
Cross is a member of the Masanari Black Flowers and a former member of Shizuka Hattori's strike team along with White Swan, Merlin and Melissa Tang. Cross's real name is known by very few. Although he initially came into the MBF under forced protection, he eventually put his skills to use to aid them and joined as an official member. He is very skilled in crossbows, computer hacking and engineering but has a tendency to rush into things without knowing all the details and as a result, several of his engineering experiments commonly blow up in his face. Physical description Cross is a young boy of average weight and above average height. He has short brown hair and green eyes. He wears a white blouse with a black dress vest and green tie bearing the MBF crest. Over this he wears a long, dark blue trench coat with gold trimming. He has brown shoulder pads and two large straps around his waist and across his chest over this jacket bearing his various gadgets and other tools. He wears a pair of white jeans with a holster for each of his crossbow pistols on each leg. His boots are large and black with green, blue and white straps. He also has a bat-shaped earring on his right ear. Personality Cross is very mature for his age and shows nothing but the utmost respect towards those he considers his allies. Despite his maturity he can easily switch between a serious and relaxed moods easily, especially when around his closest friends. He isn't afraid to point out mistakes made by others and can be very opinionated when it comes to anything that grabs his interest. Despite his tendency to be honest, his words can sometimes come off as harsh and blunt and end up hurting the feelings of others. Despite his knowledge and large company of spirits, Cross has a fear of ghosts. Abilities Cross has a natural talent for ranged weaponry, mainly crossbows and other forms of bolt-like weaponry. He also shares a strong knack for technology, having had a rivalry with Netizen upon joining up with the MBF and still does the odd "hackerthon" between each other. When with Ahool, Cross posses lightning manipulation and portal creation and uses these to his advantage with his crossbows. As Ahool's portals are small in size, Cross uses them to precisely hit a target with his crossbow. Cross also carries around various gadgets to use in the fields. Powers *'Lightning and portal manipulation:' Through the use of Ahool, Cross is able to manipulate lightning and create portals. *'Weapon form usage:' Cross is capable of wielding a guardian spirit in its weapon form, thereby increasing its power output. Skills *'Stealth and infiltration training:' Being a member of the MBF, Cross possesses stealth and infiltration skills. *'Combat prowess:' During his time with the MBF, Cross received state-of-the-art combat training. *'Hand-to-hand combat:' Cross is well trained in close quarters, physical combat, but prefers to deal damage from a distance. **'Marksmanship:' Cross has excellent marksmanship and rarely misses when aiming with his crossbows. **'Crossbow proficiency:' Cross is greatly skilled in the use of crossbows, which are his primary weapons of choice. **'Dual weapon proficiency:' Cross is proficient at using two weapons at once. *'Computer expertise:' Cross is greatly skilled in computers and retains a strong knowledge of how they work and how to code new programs. **'Hacking:' Cross is an exceptional hacker and has skills that nearly rival that of Netizen. *'Enhanced inventing:' Cross is skilled at creating new devices and potions, though this have a tendency to explode when being developed. *'Mechanical intuition:' Cross has a strong understanding of technology and is skilled at creating new inventions with limited materials. Background Cross comes from a family of three: a father, mother and a younger sister in the city of Barrier in Spiral, a city known for its totalitarian rule and mass surveillance upon citizens. All citizens above the age of eighteen were implanted with a chip that allowed the government to monitor their movements, actions and very thoughts. The majority of Cross's childhood was quiet and uneventful. He was generally more mature then those around him and never really got along with those around him. When Cross was ten, his parents' relationship began to strain. His mother was unable to put up with his father's constant lack of respect and overall laziness and disregard for important things. After Cross had turned thirteen, his mother left his father and Cross went to live with her. But the splitting of the pair placed much confusion on him. Generally, his father tried to buy his love by getting him whatever he wanted, but Cross saw through these attempts and only put up with it for his sister's sake. Although, this did not last long since his sister began to become abusive towards him. Eventually, Cross settled with his mother, siding with the fact that his father was failing to raise his own child and began favoring his daughter over his own son. By sixteen, his father still continued spoiling his sister with whatever she wanted and their relationship deteriorated. Growing up in Barrier was difficult for Cross, largely due to the city government's total, mass surveillance on the populace. Everything he did was being watched and recorded by machines and he felt completely limited in what he could do; he felt like a prisoner in his own home. He disliked the idea of receiving the government-issued chip implant and greatly disliked the idea of someone watching everything he did. As a way to escape this sense of imprisonment and find some freedom and liberation, Cross spent his spare time on his computer and became a self-taught hacker. Eventually, Cross caught the attention of various groups because of his hacking abilities, nearly rivaling that of Netizen's. He was ambushed by MBF agents when walking home one night and was forcibly taken back to Ueno Castle under protective custody. Cross was initially reluctant about this forced protective custody, but eventually came to enjoy the facilities of Ueno and identified with their goals, effectively becoming a member as well. In order to cover his tracks, Muninn removed any trace of his existence from the minds of anyone he knew and Netizen effortlessly removed any digital trace of his existence. Trivia *Cross' character and design is largely inspired by Corvo Attano from Dishonored. Category:Masanari Black Flowers Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Mercenaries